Off Night
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: what happens when a firefighter is preooccupied by events in his personal life and just plain tired. It features DK but the others are there too from Third Watch. Thanks to my sounding board out there, you know who you are and even if you love Walsh more
1. Chapter 1

Rain streaked down the windows of the firehouse slowly. It had been one of those nights. Nobody seemed to want the firefighters and so they slept. The paramedics on the other hand were getting MVA calls left and right tonight.

The small black kitten that DK had adopted a few days prior was curled at the foot of his bunk sound asleep. He had called him Eight Ball since he liked to play pool once a month after work at Haggerty's with the guys usually. They had a corner set up for him and he was becoming the firehouse pet . He had these brilliant blue eyes though for a small cat that someone had just abandoned in the street at eight weeks of age.

Then DK got up carefully feeling thirsty and went downstairs. He stretched the kinks out of his back and shoulders. One he had injured last fall bugged him on damp days sometimes. He remembered the fall he had taken after saving two kids. That had been one shitty night. They had been very badly burned and he didn't know to this day how they were .

He got water from the cooler slowly and some advil for his shoulder . Then he just sat on one of the ever popular recliner chairs until he felt like sleeping again . He couldn't quite get her off of his mind. Eve Rossi had been something. He had seen the pretty brunette at Haggerty's one night with Billy. She had approached or well truthfully bought him a beer from a table behind their stools. He'd still sounded funny from smoke but he had thanked her. She was a paramedic with the 86 of all places. Their rival firefighting squad that played friendly football games each fall .

She had been incredible that first night when they were together. They had exchanged cell phone numbers the next morning after having coffee together before work. Three months of what he thought was happiness and then she just disappeared. Sometimes he wondered if there would ever be anybody. He felt sleepy again so he started upstairs.

Just the the alarm went off "Squad 55 Ladder 100 , we have an MVA with two cars , people trapped at 110 and Lex. Also squads 41 and 65 stand by." He sighed. Sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon on this overnight shift. He just headed to his gear and started pulling it on out of habit from the same turnout hook . A soft yawn escaped him and he rubbed his eyes for a moment.

Walsh said" What's the matter didn't you get enough beauty sleep before DK?"

DK replied" Hardy har har Billy you must really work on that snappy wit of yours."

Johnson said" Let's go boys , the night isn't getting any younger while we are shooting the breeze here."


	2. We Meet Again

Two thirty am: The squad pulled up to the wreckage of the four mangled cars and began clicking into getting the victims freed. They paired up into the normal combinations and started to attend to the victims.

There was an olive green colored Nissan Pathfinder in the middle of things that looked pretty crumpled and they wondered if the driver had survived. DK got to the drivers side then dropped the tool he was holding as he saw who was in there. "Eve." He swallowed for a minute then looked away and made his mind click back to the job.

He heard a soft moan from her and then her eyes opened briefly. "Derek." His voice was faint . "Legs are pinned under the dashboard." Then she passed out again. He said " Hold on we'll get you out honey."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "You know her? She must be pretty when her face isn't bruised to hell and back. He started prying the dashboard free slowly. Then he said ' She's out man go get Grace or Kim to come over."

DK clicked out of the daze he was in and went to the paramedics quickly. He told them that they had just freed a woman who may or may not have two broken legs and possible internal injuries. And that he had dated her for three months. The last part was said in hushed tones so nobody heard him .

Kim and Grace came with a stretcher and carefully got her out of the car. " We'll take care of her DK, she'll be in good hands." He nodded at them and sighed.

Billy said" Did you love her man? I mean seeing her in there rattled you and you don't shake easily about most things on the job."

DK replied "Not now Bill I can't talk about her like she is just another generic victim that we pulled out of a heap someplace. It's too raw and I'm sorry if I jumped down your throat."

Billy nodded. "You just answered my question better than I thought you would ." Then Lombardo and Jimmy yelled for help with another car.

Billy said" I think you should ask Lieu if you can go to Mercy and see about your friend later. Your not in the head for this one with her on your mind."

DK gave Billy a glare for a second. "Bill I am asking you again to back off I need to do this right now and not think of her all right." He moved off to help Alex Taylor with a really dented door on a Jeep and sighed.

Alex said" What was that about? I thought you were going to feed Billy's head to him on a stick a minute ago. You want to talk while we play with bent metal here?"

DK said " Has there ever been someone that you may have really loved in your life and for some reason you never found the words to tell them and then they walked out without warning? I'm there right now. There was a woman in the Pathfinder that I knew for a few short months and she left me. She looked pretty bad and I don't know if." He didn't finish the sentence.

Alex listened to him talk. This was different than the guys talking about a fling they met at haggerty's or another place after hours . He really cared for her and from what she could see it was eating at him bit by bit.

She put a hand on his shoulder. " D I think of you as a brother and I hate seeing you hurting like this. Go to her and tell her how you feel if you can. Don't be like me with my father and wish you hadn't said things to her. I regret that most about losing him the way I did that I never told him that I loved him. Don't make that mistake and wonder what if like I sometimes do." She blinked a minute then and lowered her head to pry at the door. "This guy reeks like a brewery I swear."

DK said "Thank you I needed that from someone neutral. You're a good friend Alex."

Then there was silence as the squad finished their labors with help from the late arriving 86.


	3. Break of Day

Four fifteen am: The squad returned back to the firehouse and various bunks were heard squeaking and groaning as they guys went back to sleep again until the morning when they were off duty. DK just lifted his kitten into his hands and went to the couch downstairs with him. There wouldn't be any sleep for him tonight so why bother trying. He sat there just petting the kitten gently with his mind on pretty much anything but his job at the moment. That wasn't good but he didn't feel like justifying his mood to anyone or explaning how Eve had torn his world upside down in three short months."

He sighed and laid down on his back while the kitten curled on his his stomach and purred before going to sleep. He smiled slightly at the black ball of fur and just laid motionless on his back thinking about when he had met her again. He wondered how she was doing at the hospital . All Kim and Grace had said when he asked was that it was touch and go for her. Nothing more. He could go down there at seven when he was off and wait to see her if they would let him.

His eyes drifted shut slowly as his body won out despite him fighting to stay awake. There was a pillow on the couch and an older blanket , quilt type thing that one of Johnson's daughters had made him a few years back for fathers day in FDNY blue with the letters on it and some fleece material flames. It was soft and warm so he pulled it over himself gently and huddled into it. Comfort helped a bruised heart anytime he figured. He slept soundly until the next morning when Walsh put a mug of black coffee with one sugar by his nostrils.

"Geez Bill you'd make some guy a good wife you know?" He sounded still semi asleep as he took a slow swallow of the steaming drink. Then his neck crackled from the awkward position he'd been in all night."

Billy cracked" Thanks honey but I don't do windows , only in the fire engine. Lombardo is making his stuffed French toast today you want any?"

DK replied "Think I'll pass, I want to go get a quick shower and get the kinks out of my neck and then I have some things to do ."

Billy said" If you need someone to pass time while you wait to see your friend I'll stop by Mercy later. That's if you want company."

DK shrugged slowly. "I'm going home first to change clothes and stuff, not sure she will want me there anyway. " He just stood up slowly with his coffee and headed up the stairs. " I'll see you tomorrow Bill unless it's later today." Then it was more crowded downstairs as the other guys got up and started moving around.

Billy sighed softly. His best friend was hurting and he didn't have a damned idea in the world how to make any of it better for him or if he should even be involved with this one.


	4. Getting Shot Down

Eight forty five am: DK walked into Angel of Mercy with some peach colored roses in a pale blue vase. He had remembered them being Eve's favorite flowers in their short time together. He asked Mary Proctor what room she was in and then found her.

He sat down slowly at her bedside and then placed the flowers on the table near her bed. He saw her eyelids flutter open in surprise and then they went back to being slightly dazed from her pain medication. Both of her legs were fractured so she was pretty much immobilized at this point. He touched her hand gently. " Eve I came to see how you were because I haven't stopped being in love with you. I can't sleep, don't eat much and all I think about is what did I do wrong. Will you take me back and start fresh with me?"

She blinked. "I'm sorry Derek that you wasted a trip over here. I'll be all right other than going stir crazy being in this bed for a while then at home. " She said it like she was discussing the weather or something with him and not a relationship gone sour.

His hand on its own power hit the vase and shattered it to the hospital floor. She blinked in surprise and her eyes welled up. " Derek wait."

He looked at her. "Only women in my life who give a damn about me like my mom and sister have permission to call me that , you don't anymore lady. Hope you get well real soon." His eyes were were pain filled as he walked out of the room with bang of her door behind him. Who needed her, he could find another woman in the city someplace who would actually want him and what he gave her for real."

Soft sobbing could be heard behind him and he didn't turn around . He couldn't or he would want to hold her and never let her go again.

The following afternoon: The guys were doing their semi annual locker clean out on a slow day and DK was halfheartedly tossing things into a trash bag. He found an envelope with Eve's handwriting and just crumpled it into a ball shoving it into the bag with Billy's old and worn out socks to toss out back.

Billy raised his eyebrow. "Wow ok so you don't want that , bad credit card bill? "

DK said" So are you my mother or something Walsh? If I had known you were this obsessed with the crap that I save too long you could help me clean out my closets at home."

Billy shrugged. " Man what is with you ? I know something has you tied in knots right now and I just wanted you to talk about it. That's it, end of story brother."

DK just lost it seeing red in front of his eyes . His Irish temper didn't help matters just then. "I went to see her and I asked for another shot and she turned me down. The bitch of it is that even after she said no I still love her man." His eyes filled up and he wiped his face off.

Jimmy looked at the scene and said " And I thought I was the one around here with enough domestic drama to last everybody three lifetimes damn DK you have me beat ."

DK glared at him for a moment. "You know Jimmy I'm in the mood right now to hti something and I would hate to mess up your pretty face so do me a favor and shut it huh?"

Jimmy opened his mouth and then saw that DK was a thread away from bawling so he wisely remained silent.

DK slammed his locker door shut and then went out to the roof. Everybody wanted to watch him bawl like a baby . Was it so wrong to need a hug damnit, that's all he wanted..


	5. Bumps and Bruises

DK sat out on the roof for a while by himself thinking and letting some tears fall down his face. Then Kevin Sweet walked out to the roof. "We have a call Man, big factory fire in the garment district. They think the whole neighborhood is going to go."

DK sighed and stood up then. "Duty calls though I wish I was on the beach in Jamaica about now ."

Kevin said "Lombardo wants to go to the Bahamas one weekend you should get in on that with him."

They moved to the pole and then grabbed gear and got into the truck. When they got to the scene smoke was billowing out of the windows and the glass was shattering.

Johnson said" OK boys you know what to do, be careful in there that smoke doesn't look right to me. And don't play hero today ok I want you all in one piece this week."

Little did he know that his words would haunt him in a big way later that shift.

The guys started in in the usual pairs. DK moved up the stair case slowly and then started checking office areas for any people. "FDNY" he yelled it. "Anybody in there." So far silence was heard in response.

Billy said" Are you sure you're ok to do this brother, I know your mind is elsewhere."

DK looked at him. "My mind is just fine thanks Billy I can still do my job on my worst day."

Billy just shook his head. DK's attitude was beginning to get on his last nerve today.

Then it happened. DK opened a door after checking it and there was a loud creaking sound. A ceiling beam fell clipping him on the back of his left knee. He fell to the floor hitting his head on the way down. With a moan he reached for the radio button. "Firefighter down second floor need help." Then he passed out as blood dripped from a cut on the side of his face. Coughing could be heard as he breathed in smoke.

Billy was at DK's side to try and help him. "Lombardo, Doherty where you at? DK's down and he's out cold I need help moving him down the stairs."

Lombardo said" Right behind him I'll help you get him." Jimmy got on the radio to the paramedics to tell them that DK should be a scoop and run situation.

Johnson was outside waiting when they got DK out. He sighed. "Take him to Mercy and we will be down once we get this mess cleaned up. "

DK wasn't coming around which worried Kim but she kept that out of her facial expressions. "We'll take good care of him Lieu don't worry ."

Billy said" I hope so his head bounced pretty good off that floor in there. It was sickening actually , the sound." He sighed and wiped sweat and black soot off of his forehead.

A television reporter saw him and said "Did your friend get hurt because there was department negligence involved?"

Billy said " Kindly get out of my face before I give you a really impolite quote that starts with the word Bite and ends in Me." He moved away to put his helmet on and go back inside to work. They were always looking to blame the department when something like this happened. Vultures was what they were always wanting fresh flesh. Well he would be damned if his best friend would be their lead story tonight at eleven.


	6. Healing Hands

A few hours later: The squad gathered at Mercy to wait on word about DK. They wondered why he hadn't woken up and complained about being stupid or his head, something even cracked a joke with the paramedics.

Then an attractive auburn haired doctor came out to talk to them. "Well DK or Firefighter Kitson has torn cartilage in his left knee. We can repair that with arthroscopic surgey in a few days after some of the swelling subsides. But what is concerning us is the fact that he doesn't seem to want to wake up. His head injury wasn't that severe . he just got a pretty good bump and we stitched the laceration on the side of his face. " "I am ordering a CT scan to check for anything else that could have been missed." She sighed. "For now you can see him and talk to him, see if he will respond to one of you better than he has for us so far."

Billy said" What floor is Eve Rossi on? I know she's here since she broke her legs in an MVA a few days ago. Maybe if you find her and tell her about this she can help. I know they dated at one time and she recently rejected him asking for a second shot. "

The other guys blinked after Billy spoke. They hadn't known much about this lady but she obviously had a hold on DK emotionally.

Johnson said " I want to help you find her, I would like to meet her and have a little chat with her myself before she sees DK or not. Nobody hurts one of my guys so bad that he doesn't want to face the world anymore on my watch." He sighed. His Irish temper could burn too when kindled. Normally he remained fairly laid back but like a papa bear with his cubs you just didn't push it and hurt them.

The doctor said " Ms. Rossi is on six and I will go with you to talk to her. We can probably move her in a wheelchair but I'm not promising anything. Depends on how much discomfort she is in herself. If this helps him I'm all for it ."

Johnson said" Something has to give here he's too torn up over her to just not do anything ."

Later that night or the next morning: Eve was wheeled in to DK's bedside after the situation was explained to her. She just sat there for a moment unsure of what she could do for him. She had done so much damage already to him and here he was laying.

She held his hand . " DK you have a whole squad outside that is worried about you . They got me to help with you not waking up. I am sorry for what I did before. The flowers were beautiful. You remembered after the short time we were together. " She sighed and touched his face. "I wish you'd open those brown eyes and look at me even if you are rightfully angry. I deserve it for running on you the way I did . But there was someone I never told you about before and I am not sure now is the time." She sighed. So far nothing response wise. "I'm here for you if you'll think about letting me back in very slowly."


	7. Meetings and Awakenings

Two hours later: A petite young woman who was auburn haired with caramel colored highlights in it currently entered the hospital area where the squad was gathered. Lieutenant Johnson had just rubbed his face wearily then blinked when he saw his daughter Caitlin or Caitie to her father. She said " Dad how's DK? Mom told me he got hurt when I came home from work . Then when you stayed here all night I knew he wasn't good."

Frnacis stood up to hug his oldest daughter. He said"He tore up his left knee a bit and they can fix it with arthroscopic surgery in a few days when it gets less swollen. But he also hit his head in a fall and even though they stitched up a cut on his face, he hasn't come around kiddo. The doctors seem to think for some reason he doesn't want to do that right now."

Catlin blinked. "Can I see him? I mean I don't know if it will help or anything but I just want to go and say hello to him. He's been in my life since I was ten after all and maybe somehow I can help get through to him."

Johnson shrugged . "Sure though his former lady friend might still be in there with him. She's well part of the reason he's in the state he's in." Then he wondered if he should have told his daughter that information when it hadn't been confirmed by DK himself.

Caitlin said" Well then sounds like I need to meet her and ask her what the hell she was thinking leaving him like that." Her cowboy boots with the low heel clicked softly as she made her way into DK's room.

She saw the brunette next to him in a wheelchair with her legs casted and who looked very uncomfortable. She nodded and then moved to hold his hand in hers.

"So D you went and got a bump on that thick head of yours. And now you're being stubborn and won't wake up and open those baby browns for anybody. Damn shame too they are kind of hot you know. And before you get all full of yourself I said it so you'd let my dad come home and get some sleep . You know how he is about you guys, you and Billy are like sons to him so kindly get your ass back to the world of the living pronto." She ran a hand through his hair . " Hair needs a cut but then the ladies like it longer on top I hear."

Eve said" Excuse me but just who are you?" Caitlin turned to face her. " Caitlin Johnson , my dad is out in the hall and is also DK's lieutenant and close friend. I have known him since I was ten years old. He's like my big brother and I don't like seeing him hurting or hurt by anyone." Her hazel eyes flashed.

DK's hand moved to Caitlin's arm slowly. He touched it for a moment. " Caitlin." He said it tiredly. Caitlin blinked. "D, hey welcome back. I'm not sorry for what I said to her though." She motioned with her head to Eve in the corner.

He said" I just wanted to sleep why won't anybody let me?" He yawned then.

Caitlin said" Let me get a doctor or somebody and tell the guys you're awake again."

Eve said" Obviously she cares for you a lot. She told me off royally just now."

DK said "I have known her since she was ten. She's sort of like my own daughter . She's family along with her sister Maggie who is seventeen years old. The youngest Gabi is fourteen. All of Lieu's girls are close to me and to Billy and then the other guys."

Eve swallowed for a minute. "I'm sorry I had no idea. " She blinked some moisture away from her eyes. "I'm getting tired but after your squad leaves I'll come back. I'm in 625 if you want to well use the phone and talk later."

DK replied "Oh I want to talk I just don't know if it will be what you want to hear." He watched her wheel herself out of the room and sighed.

Then the doctor came in. "Well welcome back. You will be having knee surgery in the next few days for torn cartilage and then you will be released more than likely to have physical therapy. For now though here are some ice packs to help with the swelling in your knee, please use them and just take it easy."


	8. Family Ties and Explanations

Later in another room of Angel of Mercy:

Francis Johnson entered Eve's room quietly closing the door with a firm click. Eve looked at him for a moment. "So you must be Lieutenant Johnson then? Your daughter is quite the spitfire . Doe she get it from you or your wife?"

He replied" Well unfortunately when she gets her Irish up like mine there is no stopping her verbally. My wife is calmer by nature most of the time." He paused and sat down in a chair in the room slowly.

"Been a while since I was here all night over one of my guys. Last one was when a paramedic in my house was shot, Bobby Caffey. Though that didn't turn out as well as DK's situation. You know it is probably way out of line for me to even be in here right now but you lady hurt one of my best guys. "

"DK or well ok Derek Kitson is like my son. He has been in that house since I came there nine years ago from the 62 as lieutenant. He's been family ever since for me. I have seen him injured before and sometimes worn out but not like this one today. He scared me because I realized he wasn't immortal. None of us are and he's ten years younger than me. Just think about that and about the fact that he is loved and has a lot of people who need him. "

He stood up again. "Get some rest and I hope you are feeling better soon, they said you are a medic in the 86? Bet your squad misses you about now huh?"

He walked out of the room leaving the door open. He wanted to go home and sink into bed for the next day which he could since the house was inactive at the moment. He also needed to hug Caitie and thank her for getting Dk motivated again in the right direction.


	9. Much Needed Conversation

**Authors note: Thank you to dustytiger for some of the ideas in this chapter and the brainstorming session. Also Leefert for letting me talk it out as well, thank you both for the help! **

Later that night after the squad had cleared out. DK picked up the phone in his room and dialed Eve's four digit room number . Having two floors between them was not a bad thing in this case. She answered sounding tired. "Hello." He replied"It's DK . I wanted to well apologize for earlier with my Lieu and Caitlin. They just got protective about me and if they jumped on you it was because I was hurting."

Eve swallowed softly. " It's all right your squad is closer knit than mine . It must feel good to have a family atmosphere where you work like that. The 86 is more business like though we do have cake on birthdays and get drinks on bad nights. I haven't seen any of my friends but I'm sure they will all be here soon."

She inhaled softly. "I need to tell you something though that I should have done at the beginning of our relationship. My stepfather and the man who raised and adopted me was FDNY. He was killed when I was nineteen. Tom Rossi was his name and he worked in the 62. For the longest time I thought I had come to some peace with it and had perhaps gotten over it ."

"But then one night in a bar , this other firefighter named Kitson walked in and I lost my heart all over again. I fell hard for you and still love you but it just freaked me out. I got scared and I ran from that. I didn't have the words to tell you about Tom and I'm sorry." Her voice cracked a little bit.

DK said" Honey I'm sorry for that. I never really knew my father. He bailed when I was two. My mom's maiden name is Kitson. She never married again after he split. She is a nurse in a hospital on Long Island. I wandered to the firehouse one day and found male friends there and father figures. And then I got hooked on it. Now I love you but I also love my job so where that leaves us I don't know. " He exhaled softly.

Eve said" Can we just try it slowly? I mean really get to know each other this time . I want that and I have to do some healing first before I can give you much more."

DK said "Sure I will have some down time too and I need to think some things out. I'll be here for you and you should have my cell number. Just take your time and get better and then we see where we go from here."


	10. Male Bonding

Two days later: DK's knee surgery was performed. He had some ligament damage as well as torn cartilage so the doctors fixed it after a three hour surgery. He woke up in recovery and felt groggy. Then he saw Billy sitting beside his bed. "Hey brother , what's happening?"

Billy said "Oh someone was having knee surgery or so I heard and I thought I'd come and see how the patient was doing. And I got a phone number off of one of the single and quite pretty doctors too. Abby Stevens, the hot blonde one."

DK said" Hmm sounds like you're smitten there Walsh and she's nice. She actually did my surgery this morning." He smirked at his friend. "They say I can go home tomorrow if I do ok for one more night. Lieu's wife insisted I stay at their place. Something about a new Jacuzzi tub that they say will be good for my knee after I have physical therapy. I get six weeks vacation too with this thing. Haven't had that much in a long time."

Billy nodded. "Good for you enjoy the rest. I get our newest probie to break in while you're off as my partner. Amelia Sutton is her name. She's already a handful and it's been under a week ." He sighed. " Get better soon."

DK said"I will and with Ruth spoiling me I will probably gain ten pounds . Lieu is one lucky man to have a woman like her there for him." He sighed softly.

Billy said" How are you and your friend doing if I can ask?"

DK said" Her stepfather was FDNY and he was killed in the line . She said she thought she had a handle on that and then well she met me and fell pretty hard and pretty fast. So we agreed to take it one day at a time for now and get to know each other all over again slowly. She needs to heal since her legs are busted up pretty badly. I said I would be there. Her squad hasn't been around much for her but she said the 86 isn't like we are. "

Billy said" Well call me when you get sprung tomorrow and if it's before work I'll drop you off at Lieu's. I haven't seen his family for a while and I can help you get settled in there."

DK said" All right Doctor Stevens is supposed to clear me at ten so hopefully I'm out of here before noon . I just miss looking at different walls and the fresh air right now. By the way I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass the past few weeks to you. I Know you just wanted to help."

Billy said "Next time just let me in a little. You don't have to be all stubborn Irish and shut down on me." He patted his friends shoulder. "See you tomorrow, I might just ask a certain doctor out for a drink."

DK laughed softly. Lady killer Walsh strikes again. For once though this one wasn't in love with Jimmy so that said something.


	11. Going Home and A new Face

Thanks to JayneBosco for the well idea to put in this chapter and continue with a new spin on things and to everybody who has been reading at The Squad , you know who you are and I love ya..

Seven weeks later: DK entered the firehouse with his medical forms in hand that cleared him for full duty again. He had a knee brace now as a precaution and he wore it just to humor his doctor and Lieutenant Johnson. He walked up the stairs slowly and said "The wounded has returned." Lombardo said" He gets a boo boo on his knee and he acts like he was in intensive care." He nudged DK in the ribs then.

DK said "Someone's been working on their comedy while I was gone nice one Joe. You using the Breathe Right Strips these days or did you quit them again." He shot him a sly wink.

Amelia was at the table and had popped open a Dr. Pepper from their cooler. "So you must be DK I've heard a lot about you, mostly good stuff though they said you have a habit of leaving dirty socks under your bunk and smelling up the place."

DK blinked. "Well that's true sometimes I forget. Now that we have a lady such as yourself with us I'll keep them off the floor for your majesty."

Amelia said "Hmm something tell me you and I might just get along fine there DK , hear you're attached though damn shame. "

DK swallowed. " I didn't think probies such as yourself dated old veterans like me, I have uniform shirts that are older than probably your current boyfriend if there is one."

He headed up the stairs to see Lieu for a moment.

Johnson was working in his office and said" Welcome back. I hear you met our probie Ms. Sutton. She's quite interesting. Knows her stuff though from what I can see."

DK sat on his couch where Eight Ball slept in a ray of sunlight. He said" So my kitten found a new friend to hang with while I was gone?"

Johnson said" He likes to stretch out there near my window . He's no problem actually. Kind of nice having a pet around here again. He was actually sleeping on your bunk most nights though after we fed him. Anyway let me see your paperwork."

DK handed it to him. "I'm clear for full duty and got a brace to wear now that I will as you know."

Johnson said" Well good if I leave Walsh with that probie one more day he threatened to go on dayshift ."

DK shrugged. "I just gave her her mouth back and she seemed to get almost quiet. Even tried flirting with me a little , I don't know she didn't seem that bad."

Johnson said" She's well an acquired taste, give her time . She already shot Jimmy down on a invitation to play basketball outside so maybe there is hope for her yet." He smiled slightly .

DK laughed. "Some things never change. He tried that tired old basketball line on Taylor too until she kicked his ass . Guy needs some serious new material. "

Johnson said" Welcome back, if you get too tired today go easy. It's all right to be rusty after a break, medical or otherwise."


	12. Sparks Fly and Tempers Flare

Later that same shift: There had been a fairly large fire at a grocery store on 110 and King. It had involved three squads to clean up the mess and also a few injured employees mostly with smoke inhalation and minor burns.

DK wiped sweat off his forehead as he walked out of the burnt out building with Billy. "Phew that was a hot one I had missed this . " He was tired and felt rusty after his time off. Like he was back at the first shift that he had ever used a hose on flames.

Billy replied" It was a mess that's for sure. Cooking oil and fire don't mix do they? Rest after you shower when we get back. You look a little wiped there brother."

DK said" I guess I'm testing out my knee and seeing if it holds me upright still. Feel like it's a different leg if that makes sense. "

Billy said" Well you just spent about two months in physical therapy and with ice on it. Takes time to feel like your old self again after any injury. Just don't pull a Doherty and push too hard to prove something ok ."

DK said" I won't I know better. And I'll be over rolling up the hoses or in the truck. Thanks for the friendly advice. Maybe I'll just hit my bunk for a while when we get back."

Amelia overheard the conversation between them. "So Billy didn't I hear something about you getting vacation time soon ? Something about you working too much overtime lately?"

DK stopped in his tracks to hear Billy respond, he didn't know that either.

Billy said" I have a few days coming. You worried that I won't hold my weight around here?" His eyes flashed. "Just so you know I once did a double shift with the flu in twenty degree weather and twelve inches of snow so I think being a little tired won't do me in."

DK swallowed. Talk about Irish tempers flaring around here. Maybe Billy did need a rest . He would mention covering to Lieu when he got back. Then he just picked up his helmet and got in the truck.

Johnson said "Sutton come here please. Don't question how Billy works again in front of me. He's bent over backwards to be nice and try to help you learn from him and this is your attitude with him. Think that over."

He walked up to Billy. "Take tomorrow off. Gabi has been under the weather with a cold and I bet one of her favorite firefighters swinging by the house would make her feel better. "

Billy shrugged. "Sure Lieu but that probie had better watch her step . I 'll be glad to see her and the other girls it's been a while . Besides I am sure if I need a little mom time I can find that at your house too."

Johnson smiled. "Yes you can, all of my girls love spoiling you and DK when they get a chance to do it."


	13. Down Time

Later that night: DK was waiting for Sutton to kindly get out of the shower so he could get into one with hopefully marginally hot water. He sat on his bunk and heard his cell phone beep. He saw Eve's number on the screen as he unbuttoned his dirty uniform shirt. " Hey there."

Eve replied" You sound tired busy first night back?" Then there was silence on her end for a moment.

He replied "No I just need a hot shower and some bunk time. Have to wait for someone to get out and let me in. We have a new female probie and she's kind of rubbing people the wrong way around here ."

Eve said" Well just take care of yourself . I have therapy early tomorrow morning but Gina said she would take me to give you a break." "Sounds like you might need a little extra sleep after you get home anyway."

He said" Ok so I won't come over then . I was looking forward to it but maybe I'll go grab a beer at Haggerty's or something then go home after that tonight."

Eve said" Why do you do that? You put me on the defensive when it comes to just wanting you to get some rest." " It's fine though I'll talk to you tommorrow or when you're feeling more human."

DK sighed and clicked off the phone. He tossed his shirt onto his bunk and stood there in his white tank top that he wore under his shirts most days. He sighed and moved to knock on the bathroom door. "Come on Sutton I need a shower too ya know."

Then Amelia emerged with slightly damp hair and in FDNY sweats that were a little too big on her . " Sorry DK I forgot you were waiting. I left you some hot water though. The other guys must be downstairs. " She left the room then with a coconut scent in the air.

DK said" No problem I just feel old tonight and achy for some reason." He started into the shower stalls.

Amelia said" You old, never you're just in your prime. It's getting into routine again after being off, give yourself some slack. Everybody can't be Superman all the time."

She smiled slightly as she headed down the stairs to hang with the other guys.

DK got his shower and into cleaner clothes. He found a longsleeved FDNY t-shirt thing and other uniform pants and pulled that on. He felt better but still just laid on his bunk thinking. Eight Ball nudged his hand and then started batting his toy plastic ball around on the floor. He petted the kitten behind the ears and smiled .

Pets were easier than humans sometimes. He rolled onto his left side and his eyes drifted shut slowly. Maybe he just needed a quick nap.

Two hours later: He heard Billy come up and then the door to Johnson's office open and close. He rolled over again with the pillow over his head .

Alex came up and said" Hey sleeping beauty Lombardo got your favorite caramel apple pie from that bakery down the street, fresh out of the oven. We even got your vanilla bean ice cream for on it. If you want a slice."

DK sat up slowly. "Sounds good. Wouldn't want to hurt Joe's feelings now would we? I'll be right down. And I just wanted a nap."

Alex patted his shoulder. "Tart du jour keeping you up at night lately?" She smiled slightly.

DK said "Yeah but not for the reasons you think kiddo. When you want a cold beer I'll tell you sometime about it."

Alex said" How about after tonight? I'll buy and you can talk all you want."


	14. Talking To Family

DK said" Sounds good I could use a beer haven't touched any for about two months." He started walking to the steps then. "After we finish we will go get some cold ones and I might just feel like shooting a little pool if you don't mind that."

Alex nodded. "Whatever you want my treat. I'll meet you downstairs at eleven thirty or so give or take."

He said" Now let's go get that pie before Carlos eats it all. I swear that guy is a bottomless pit for food that he doesn't have to buy or cook."

Alex laughed. "I missed that the past few weeks. Nice to hear your humor back. It was kind of missing for a while ."

DK nodded. "Had a lot on my mind but after tonight that will change. I can't be the one who makes all the effort to have a relationship anymore with someone. It's just too damn depressing and exhausting. "

He went to the table and got a slice of pie and ice cream and then moved to the recliner to think a while.

Alex moved over to him with her own plate. " I'm around if you need to talk anymore after tonight. I'm just sorry that you're going through a hard place right now ." She patted his shoulder gently.

DK said" I may just take you up on that offer . For tonight though I want a cold beer later and hopefully a hot pool table." He smiled slightly.

Then he ate his dessert slowly. Still tasted good and Joe like the others in this family of his seemed to know when he was hurting and want to make it better.

Billy wandered over to the couch then . "Hey you look rested, did your nap help that out?"

DK said" It did a little, I have some other things to work out but they can wait. Alex and I are grabbing a beer after tonight, you want in?"

Billy replied" Nah I need a raincheck. I'm feeling kind of like a date with my bed right now."

DK shrugged. "The offer is always open and if you need downtime take it I owe you some coverage. Clear it with Lieu and maybe find a pretty lady to spend time with ." He smiled slightly.

Billy said "I just might do that. Maybe I will call someone up and see if she wants to have dinner with me. Or breakfast depends on her schedule." He smiled.


	15. Ending of a Page

Two days later: DK entered the firehouse and poured coffee into his usual mug. It was raining and slightly gray outside. He looked at the guys sitting at the table. "We got any fresh coffee cake?"

Billy said "Hmm that's serious if he wants the sweet stuff today. "

DK replied" Well I'm a newly single man, broke up with Eve last night for good, does that qualify?"

Billy handed him something wrapped in foil. "Mrs. MCAllister that you saved down the block brought it in yesterday for you while you were off, does day old work?"

DK tore off a hunk and chewed slowly. " Any coffee cake works for me when I'm in this kind of mood."

Johnson said" Ok who made DK decide that low carbs weren't for him and where do I find them?" He smirked slightly.

DK said" I just had a urge to have some today , needed something sweet in my life."

Amelia the probie said" Hmm I just might have to make you boys my fudge and caramel brownies, since I'm cooking tonight I'll get right on that idea."

Billy said" Hmm she's Merry Sunshine today I wonder if the moon is out of alignment with the universe."

DK said "Cut her some slack man , she seems to be trying harder here. This house can be intimidating Billy you remember our first days here?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah I just didn't think you'd be feeling nostalgic today. Maybe the probie is getting under your skin in a different sense ."

Johnson said" Cool it boys this isn't Oprah or Doctor Phil, it's locker cleanout day so I suggest you get on it upstairs with Jimmy and Joe please."


	16. Deep Down Inside

Later that night: DK was off by himself after the squad had eaten dinner. Amelia had made Macaroni and cheese with diced tomatoes in it. The combination had been pretty tasty. Then she said" Chocolate I find from experience always fixes any rough edges." She handed him a plate with a brownie at the bottom covered in what looked like caramel topping and then vanilla ice cream. "This one was first out of the batch."

DK said" Thanks . This is nice of you to want to make it better." He sighed. " Funny how you think you find the one and then you can't see eye to eye. I did like her and it was good for the time we were together. I guess she couldn't deal with my job . " He started to eat. "Wow this is really good, you keep baking like this and I could get addicted to that."

Amelia smiled. " Well thank you I just might consider it. I worked one summer as a pastry chef actually in the Hamptons between junior college and the department. Thought my dad would have a stroke when I wanted to fight fire for a living. He's a police detective and wanted me out of the service or to be a paramedic if I had to enter into things."

DK said" Well my dad wasn't around for me growing up. Had some firefighters down the block from my moms apartment who took a liking to me. They had this old dog Comet who was probably my first pet. My mom had allergies so anything furry was out. But there I could play with that Dalmatian anytime I wanted. Miss them sometimes."

Amelia nodded. " Ever think about going back there? I mean just to see it or wonder about the guys from that old squad. "

He shrugged. "Most of them are probably long retired by now, One well I uh helped carry him out of the pile after 9/11. Daniel Kennedy, from the south tower. Was that squad's lieu the 43 and now had made captain. They let me carry him out when people realized I knew him. First time I cried on the job ever. Still can't think about him yet." His voice got choked. He ate more of the dessert to get his mind off of that moment.

Amelia patted him on the shoulder. " Hang in there. Time heals DK , let yourself have that. And I am around if you need a friend or a beer buddy after work one night. Everybody needs to grieve when something ends . It's ok not to have a time table on it."

She moved away letting him finish eating and in peace. He was a guy with a heart who was hurting right now . Seemed like he was pretty private about his emotions. Or just needed to maybe let them surface a little more freely .

Billy meanwhile watched them talking and saw something in DK's eyes that he had never seen. Like something had broken free but was now healing. Hmm maybe he should give Amelia a chance. It seemed like she was the one right now who was helping his friend not lose himself. He thought that he had seen the whole DK over the years that he had known him but this was different . A new layer to it. Softer or something or just maybe tired of the job and the losses that could go with it.


	17. Flareups

Two weeks later: DK entered the firehouse and looked tired. He said" What do you do if you're getting hang up calls between one and three in the morning? Somebody keeps calling my number and hanging up. My caller ID says unavailable or I'd find them that way." He yawned and then poured coffee. "Maybe I need to change my number or something."

Amelia said "If it's a brokenhearted woman that's not the way to win a guy over. I'd get a new number or get it unlisted and change your cell too. Whoever it is will get the point that way."

DK said "Thanks for the help. Probably somebody half lit in a bar that can't dial the phone after a few . I will change my cell and my house number later today. Have to tell my sister though about it."

Billy said " Yeah if Megan is out of the loop that's not good. " He had actually dated her briefly in highschool but they were friends at the moment only.

DK headed up the stairs slowly to his locker to change for shift. Another Monday in paradise . Eight Ball was curled up in a sunbeam by their window up there .

DK smiled and tossed the kitten some squeaky toy thing to play with. Then he started changing and adding his boots as he sat on the bench .

Footsteps sounded behind him then. He turned slowly and then said" Wow My cologne must be good today Amelia you can't get enough of me ?"

Amelia blinked. " Wow you are tired . That was borderline mean . And no I won't be over after shift tonight like I have been regularly. Rebound sex doesn't work for me anymore Derek. "

She slammed her locker shut and moved downstairs again with one of her hair things in her hand .

DK sighed. He had gone from no woman to two and then he'd gotten over his head with a probie. Now he knew why they said don't mix business with off duty life. You just ended up getting your fingers burned if you couldn't keep them away from the matches.


	18. Someone Leaves and Trouble Arrives

Two days later: DK walked into the firehouse looking tired. "I changed my cell phone number and all that and got my other line moved over for my internet only. Now somebody squeals brakes outside my place two or three times a night. It's getting kind of freaky, feels like I'm getting stalked or something. " He poured coffee into his usual mug and added one sugar to the bottom.

Jimmy said" Well did you have a fight with a woman, sometimes they go all freaky about being told it's over when they want to stay around your life."

DK said "Oh that's right I am talking about this with the Casanova of the 55th firehouse after all. I am going to have to call the cops soon if they don't let me get a decent nights sleep. " He moved upstairs and saw that the locker that had been taped with Amelia's name was bare.

He poked his head into Johnson's office for a moment. "Lieu what happened with Sutton?" Johnson replied " She wanted a transfer, said recent feelings of hers had come up that were impairing her ability to do her job and so I got her in with the 62. Sorry she didn't tell you goodbye but you know probies move around the city."

DK shrugged. "No biggie I just wondered why the locker was vacant again. I was getting used to having a neighbor there in the row that's all."

Johnson said" You look like hell, I want you on your bunk until we get a call and in between, we're going into flu season soon and I can't have anybody getting too worn down . "

DK sighed. "All right Lieu I'll hit the sack for a while. Maybe I do need a little sleep, can't seem to get any lately at my apartment."


	19. Pain and Heartache

After shift that night, DK headed out of the firehouse to his black Ford Expedition and to go home and hopefully sleep for a change. He didn't hear someone behind him until it was too late. His drivers side door was open and he laid in a heap on the cold concrete. It was just before midnight and the other guys were still milling outside after a late false alarm call. Then Billy noticed the familiar blue hooded Yankee sweatshirt DK wore off duty and walked over to his truck. " DK?" He heard his friend groan softly. "Someone did a number on my ribs, hurts like hell man." He hissed out a breath slowly.

Billy said" Just stay still I'll get you some help." He ran back into the firehouse. "I need the paramedics and a stretcher outside, someone beat up DK by the parking wall. They are gone now, he's hurt bad."

Johnson said"Doc, Carlos I need you outside now please, bring your gear." Both of the paramedics followed him quickly to where DK lay.

Billy watched them work on his friend wondering who had hurt him and why. Then he moved away. "I can't watch this one, just make him better guys."

Doc said" We need to get him to Mercy right now. He has multiple broken ribs and possibly internal injuries. Whoever did this meant business on him, but who would hate him that much."

Johnson said"I don't know but I am damned sure going to find out about that. Just get him better, we'll be down soon."

Billy sighed and got his friends gear and locked his truck. "I'll take his stuff home with me Lieu and I think the truck should be all right here. It's locked and I'll keep the keys."

Jimmy said" Yeah at leats that much is safe for him and he'll know that we have it covered."

Johnson said" You go ahead to Mercy and see how he's doing, I need to go have a word with Swersky for a few minutes and then I'll be down there later."

Lombardo said" Something tells me that the roof is going to blow off the precinct house within the next few minutes and I'm glad I'm not Swersky about now with a fired up Johnson going over there."

Billy nodded. "Amen to that , god help him."

Later at the police precinct: Johnson went in and said "Where is Lieutenant Swersky's office?" "I want to talk to him." A pretty African American female officer said " Up the stairs to your left, um Lieutenant Johnson. Is he expecting you?"

Johnson replied " No but them why not surprise him." He found Swersky's office and pushed the door open and it banged off the wall behind it. "So do you want to explain to me why one of my best guys got the holy hell beat out of him tonight between my firehouse and your precinct and nobody saw a thing. DK went to the hospital with broken ribs and internal stuff they think." "Got jumped in our damn parking lot."

Swersky sighed. "I'm sorry I had no idea. We had two meth lab raids blow up tonight and three domestics that kept us hopping."

Johnson looked at him. " What good is it being across the street from the police if they don't even keep the neighborhood safe. What good are any of you right now when I have to tell someone's mother and father that their son got hurt on my watch?" His voice carried down the stairs. "Thanks but no thanks for one hell of a long night ahead of me."

He walked out of the precinct the same way he had entered, but this time in silence and with his head lowered. Now he had to call DK's parents and sisters and tell them that he hadn't kept their son and brother safe. Some days he hated being lieutenant, you felt too much for your guys .


	20. Moments With His Parents

Two hours later: Angel of Mercy Hospital, the fourth floor , post surgical area. It was just after one thirty in the morning. Light wind blew outside the hospital and made some sounds as it did. Then DK stirred and felt someone holding his hand gently. "Mom?" He swallowed slowly and thought that his mouth felt like cotton.

Eileen Kitson replied "I'm here Derek and so is your dad. Someone did a number on you tonight. Your poor lieutenant is a wreck. He could hardly tell us what happened without choking up. I know what you mean when you say he's another father to you on your squad. " She sighed. "You have a few broken ribs and had to have your spleen removed. It was ruptured from whoever these bastards were that beat on my boy."

DK's father said " Honey we aren't supposed to get him worked up right now. He just had surgery. I think his friends outside need updated. Billy Walsh hasn't stopped pacing since well we got here."

DK said"Tell Billy I'll be ok. He found me after and it freaked him out. " He inhaled slowly. " I'm so sore right now."

Derek Kitson Senior nodded. "Just press that button right beside you and it will help, I'll go see your squad and give them the news that you're well awake. "

DK pressed the button his father indicated and waited until he left the room before he spoke again. "Mom it hurts, can you make it better?"

Eileen gently rubbed her son's upper arms and shoulders. " Sweetie I wish I could. It's all right to not be tough this time, nobody would think less of you for that. I'm here and your sisters are coming in in the morning. Why don't you just try and rest now, I'll be right by your side."

DK yawned a little. "Pain meds always make me sleepy, I wish I was at home with you on the couch in the family room with a fire going. Maybe when they let me out of here I can do that."

His mother said" Yes you can son. Anything you want I promise." She watched him drift off again before silently praying. Why had someone hurt him. All he wanted when he became a firefighter like his father was to help people. Who would do this to him now. He didn't deserve all of this pain. Not her strong son who always gave to everybody else before himself. Damn them , whoever had beaten him this way.


	21. Mystery Woman and Gut Feelings

Later at the front nurses desk off the ER: A figure in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt walked up to the desk slowly. "So I heard that that firefighter with the 55th was admitted tonight. DK, DJ something. How is he?" The voice was female but her face was obscured by the large hood. Mary one of the nurses on duty said" That information is only allowed to be released to family. Who are you?"

The woman then turned and ran to the exit doors again. Mary sighed. Another night with someone wanting in someone elses business. She made a note to the other nurses in their computer files about the strange woman who wanted information on DK. Something had just felt off and she shivered a bit. Then she decided to go up to four and talk to those nurses about this herself. She knew all of them on this shift up there and wanted for some reason to protect DK if possible.

Mary saw the firefighters gathered around. They had been like that many times before. She waved and said hello to a few of the guys and then moved her African American body to the desk. " Ladies there was someone downstairs who kind of made me get a bit nervous. She wanted to know about DK and I couldn't see her face or anything, had a hooded sweatshirt on, dark blue. When I asked who she was she ran out of here. I just wanted you to know in case she gets up here somehow and pokes around. Might not be a bad idea to tell the cops either if they bring anybody in."

One of the nurses Tamika nodded. " Crazy people out there in this world is what there are I swear." " Anyone who would hurt him like that I'd like to beat on myself."

Mary replied" You and me both give me a number in line."

Johnson heard Mary's comment and smiled for the first time that morning. "Mary you would have to get behind my squad for that." "Myself included."

Mary nodded. "Don't worry Lieu he's in our hands now and we'll get him better real soon, Doctor Morales wouldn't settle for anything else than that with him."

She saw a middle aged looking couple in one corner looking tired and worried. She figured these were his parents. He favored his father, handsome man. His mother was pretty too, shame she had to wait like this and see him hurting.

She said "Well I'll be back later to check on our boy there, and I may talk to our friendly neighborhood police officers about getting him a guard up here. Call me paranoid but I want someone with him, I think he needs that right now."


	22. Family Time

Two days later: The doctors agreed to release DK on the condition that his parents had him rest with them and assumed responsibility for his care until the end of the week. Then he could be on his own after he got his stitches removed from his abdominal surgery. He sighed and agreed with them knowing he had really no options other than that right now.

He was given some FDNY sweats to wear home with a T-shirt and zip front hoodie from his locker . Billy had brought them down for him when he heard he was going to his parents. He slowly pulled them on feeling his ribs and stomach twinge in protest. Then he got into the wheelchair that was procedure when leaving.

His mom came into his room then. "Are you ready, your dad is out parking the Jeep . Let's get you out of here shall we?"

DK said "Sounds good to me mom. I'm ready to go home for a while and even let you and the girls hover and baby me."

His mother said" Well good because for the next week ,. You are getting that treatment from all of us. Katherine and Hayley have been already baking your favorite pies, if you don't mind me saying you could use a few pounds on you."

DK smiled. " I just really want the recliner in front of the fireplace the most and then I'll eat whatever you want to feed me."

Then they left the hospital for the forty five minute drive out to Long Island .

Fifty minutes later: After a brief stop at DK's apartment to get him clean clothes and his kitten Shadow 's things they were at the Kitson house . It was gray with burgundy shutters and the ever familiar porch swing in the usual place. For a moment Dk stood there looking at it in silence .

Then his sister Hayley came flying out of the house. " Derek, you're home." She went to her older brother and hugged him for a moment. " You look like shit if you don't mind me saying that right now big brother."

He replied" Such a mouth Hayley Jean you'd think you knew firefighters or something?" He hugged her and smoothed her hair gently. "What's with the blond streaks? "

Hayley said "They are called highlights dear brother, now come inside before Katherine says I'm hogging the hug department."

DK rolled his eyes playfully. "We can't have that now can we?"

Maria, their mother said" Let's just get you inside and settled in that recliner you wanted."

DK nodded and moved toward the door. His sister Katherine was at the kitchen sink washing some dishes. He stood there for a moment and then waited until she saw him. She came over and hugged him tightly with teary eyes. Then she said "Why would someone hurt you like that."

DK said " I'll be all right now I have everybody here and time to heal. I don't know why it happened. He put his kitten gently down on the hallway floor. "That's Shadow everybody, he's been my friend and roommate recently at my place." " He's litter trained and declawed and fixed."

Katherine picked the kitten up gently. "Let's find you a place to put your things huh boy."

Hayley smiled. "She may just fall in love with your kitten while you're here D."

His mother said" Well he is a cute little thing that's for sure."

DK went to his old bedroom first and put his things on the bed. Then he spoke. "Ladies I will be in the family room with a fire going and in the recliner. I'll be under the usual blanket more than likely too ."

His mother said "Well like we'd expect anything less." The girls laughed. "Your father will be home in about three hours and he's picking up pizza. "

DK said" Hope he gets it from Luigi's."


End file.
